Love and Hate
by callingoutnames
Summary: This is a HP/OW story, taking place during POA but drawing from the first two books and possibly leading into the fourth depending on how much it gets read. Please tell me what you think, it means a lot to me. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Meeting

***This is a story about two guys, if you don't like that than I'm sorry, you can still read it, but you probably won't like it. The is the story of Oliver Wood and Harry, I'm not really a smut writer so its no just like "they do it, end of story" I wanted to write a love story as lame as that sounds. This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervouse! Haha read and review if you'd like! OH and I own none of these characters they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It just... shouldn't be. It's not right, I don't even know what I'm doing here. Just, get away from me... stay away form me"

As he uttered those words, under his breath so no one else would hear, I felt my world fall apart. Not that Oliver was my world, I just... never knew words could make me feel how I felt. My head went dizzy, my stomach crunched up, and my eyes, like some unseen tap got turned on, started to water and showed no sign of stopping. I just stood there, my mouth open, watching him walk away. What else could I do? I was alone and this was normal, you can't really be who I am and not ever feel alone. Parents killed in a car crash, living with an Aunt and Uncle who hate me, and a cousin who finds joy in my pain.

Oliver was the only reason I felt alive anymore. It all started during the middle of my first year, I was the youngest seeker and he, well he was the captain of the team. I was always shy in the locker room and took the longest, so I was more or less alone when taking my shower and getting dressed. Oliver, being Oliver, always stayed till everyone was out. As sweet as he could be, he could be a right jerk when things didn't go to his schedule.

Everyone knew that Katie and Oliver were "seeing" each other. They weren't an item, they just frequented the others dorm. Even though I knew this, even though Oliver was the last guy that would ever _look_ at me, I had butterflies. I had lose for words, and I went dizzy. I basically felt how I do now, but now it feels like everything has gone off, rotten or sour.

"So that's it? It's just nothing, you can just go on?" I don't know where it came from, a fire in my belly had started to erupt, it was easier talking to the back of his head as he walked away than looking him in the eye. "Almost two years, I've never even pushed you, never even tried to make you feel guilty about stringing Katie on, and I get this?" He turned around with these last few words and everything I was feeling increased two-fold. I didn't know if he would yell, get in my face, or even the small chance he'd understand.

"I just can't do this Harry, I'm not built for this sneaking around and jumping over bushes. I just want a normal life, with normal things, and everything as it should be." Oliver's word sounded practised, almost forced like he knew it wouldn't be easy. His face looked red and on the verge of crying. I had to look down, to see him cry would make this all go away, make it feel like a dream, easy to forget, but i wouldn't let that happen. What we had meant something, it was more than just a phase of life, it was just more.

"Oli.. you're a wizard. Nothing is ever going to be 'normal', nothing. I'm the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived', normal just doesn't happen." My reasoning was weak, I felt like someone else was in my body talking, I couldn't believe this was going on. We went from snogging in the locker room every once and a while to this. This was all so serious, I just couldn't do it any longer. I just had to swallow hard and do what I wasn't even sure I could. "Tell me you hate me Oliver... I just need to hear it." I was looking him in the eye and he was struggling to look into mine. I didn't know how it happened but somehow I was the one holding the cards, I had the power.

"I.. I hate you Harry..." Oliver whimpered out, as he slowly walked out of the room. My tears had stopped, everything in my body just shut off and I couldn't feel a thing. I crawled into bed and just layed there, feeling alone, I couldn't even talk about it to anyone, it was all kept secret. This was so out of character for Oliver, nothing has happened, we were just hanging out last night, talking about what Oliver was going to do after school, what I wanted to do after school, just everything about life. I just didn't get it. All I got was that Oliver hated me, and I needed to move on, even if I told him to say it.

***


	2. Chapter 2: He hated me

Second bit of this story, its short but to the point. Thanks for good comments, I own nothing of these characters!

**************************************************************************************

The next morning I forked my plate of food blandly, just moving it around not eating any of it. I passed out at some point in the night and ended up getting some sleep, but even in the morning I could feel it wasn't much. I felt like a zombie walking down to the great hall for breakfast, the only thing I felt was the cold, and even it was numbed.

"Harry... Is everything all right?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to me. I looked at her and nodded giving a little 'mm-hmm' to play the part completely. Ron, who was on the other side of me, hadn't even mentioned anything being different, he was busy with his meal.

"Well, If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here, right Harry?" Hermione gave a little smile with this, knowing that she wouldn't win this battle. I was the best vault there was, next to Gringotts.

"Of course Hermione, I just didn't get much sleep last night. My mind has been elsewhere with that potions paper, you know?" How fluently I lied even surprised me. Who am I becoming? What am I doing, Oliver was just Oliver, replaying him saying 'I hate you Harry' made me calm down a little, but when I looked over at Hermione, she was giving me a worried look.

"Well..." Hermione always was a Queen of the stern look. "Do you want my help with the potions paper or not?" A little agitated with her words, I nodded with a quick 'sure, thanks' to get her off my case.

"You best not tell Ronald about it, I told him I was far too busy with Ancient Ruins to ever help him with his." Guilt was setting in, I finished my paper earlier in the week with the help of Oliver. He wasn't the best at potions, but Snape gave "The Ethical Use of Polyjuice Potion" to every third year for the past several years. I just basically copied most of Oliver's paper, changing a word here and there, then we snogged and watched the fire talking about our days and what was new with either of us.

Just as I snapped out of my flashback, I looked to see Oliver walk in with his well-known perfect timing. His eyes were on the groud and showed no sign of leaving it. He ended up sitting down the table by himself, following me in suit of taking a plate of food and more or less moving it around than eating it. I looked over at Hermione who was busy talking to Neville about some flower that eats birds, and Ron was now talking with his brothers about some new pasty they wanted to make.

Feeling alone in a crowd and knowing Oliver was in the same room was just too much for me. I could feel all the things from last night coming back and I just wanted them all to stop. I was done, and over, and finished with Oliver. He hated me and that was that, even if I had told him to say it.

"I'm going to go back up, I'll see you guys in class" I said more as a broad statement to anyone who would listen, but both Ron and Hermione were knee deep in their conversations and neither gave much more notice the a waving hand at my departure. As I got up it was impossible to not give a look over at Oliver, who was staring right back. I stood there, perplexed, unsure of what to do. His face made me want to go over and make everything better, but he was the one who wanted this not me. He hated me, even if I told him to say it.

---

Third part is mostly done its about twice as long as this, let me know what you think so far! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

So I'm a little worried, the word count on this before I added this intro was 1313! Either way, here is the third bit.. It's long, so sorry about that. I'd also just like to thank all you guys who have Alerted this and left comments, it means a lot and is the only reason there is still fuel left in this story! (Foreshadow ; There is going to be a big jump from the summer of going into 4th year and staring the fourth year, Letters were sent back and forth between these two...)

Thanks again guys for all the positive feedback!  
********************************************************************************

After class I sat in the common room, contemplating what my next move was. I felt like I needed to do something, anything. I didn't want to just sit in the common room, watching the fire eat away at the log. As if listened to by something unknown, Hermione walked into through the portrait. I looked over and gave her a greeting smile.

"Humph. Are you ready to do this yet? I mean you know a lot about the potion already, we made it last year. You just need to understand how to ethically use it." Hermione always seemed to have a matter-of-fact tone to her voice, not that it bugged me, it was just like a wobbly tooth at the back of your mouth.

We spent the next half hour working on the paper, pretty much just re-writing what me and Oliver did earlier in the week. It was pretty pointless and wasn't helping me keep my mind off Oliver. Just with his prefect soap-opera timing Oliver walked into the portrait as Hermione was explaining some law of ethics for potions.

"Hey Oliver!" Hermione said chipper as could be, and very obviously not getting the whole, don't talk vibe he was sending out. Still, being the gentleman he was, he mustered up a smile and waved back. "You wrote the Polyjuice essay before right?" She asked with the tone that she already knew the answer.

"Hmm, yeah, Snape gives that to all third years. What-are-you asking for?" His heavy Scottish accent made some words slur together and somehow, this brought back the butterflies. He walked closer to us, more-so to Hermione than myself but we kept shooting glances back and forth.

"Well, you see, Harry still needs to write his paper, he keeps pushing it off, so that's where I come in. I get to play hero for once!" As she said the last few words it was as if I just swallowed one of the candy the Weasleys were talking about earlier. Oliver knew I wrote it. Hermione didn't know I wrote it. I just sat there my brain working a mile a minute.

"Oh, right." Oliver said a little put-down. What just happened? I was trying to replay it back and see if I missed something, some snide remark, or something of that nature. I couldn't think of a thing. "Well, I apologize I'm not of more assistance, apparently my knowledge isn't good enough for some people." His words hit hard, and I got what he meant right away.

"No, Oliv-" I started, but I was cut off by him just raising a hand.

"Not to worry, I need to go get ready, Katie and I are having a pic-nic on the quidditch field tonight. You two enjoy your night as well, hmm?" Even Hermione picked up on his tone, and stress of certain words. She gave a weird look to the Scottish man and just gave a simple smile and he was off to his room.

I couldn't help but sit there, sunken into the couch, the common feeling of numb over my body again. Nothing was going well, and everything was blowing up. I wanted to go talk to him, not for us but just to see what was going on. This wasn't him, he was playing the part of someone else and I wasn't understanding it.

"So... What was that?" Hermione demanded, her foot starting to tap at the realization she was missing out on something. "Don't make me dig Harry.." She added as an empty threat.

"We just fought. Over Quidditch. Stupid plays and stuff. You know how Oliver can get. You know how I can get." It was fragmented, obviously made up on the spot, but she took it for face value. And we set into writing the paper again. and finished about 8, just in time to run down and grab a spot of dinner. I told Hermione to go down without me, I wanted to get changed out of my clothes first. As I walked up to my room Oliver was coming down with a basket.

"oh" It just came out, I thought the whole pic-nic thing was a means to just get to me, but I guess it was true. Which got to me more. We both stopped in the stairwell, looking at each other not sure what to say or do. He just fidgited with his basket, not really paying attention to much else. "Oliver, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, I just... To keep us a secret I needed to lie, and that lead into that and it just got blown up. I mean its just a paper it's not a big deal, right?"

"It's fine Harry. I just.. oh it doesn't matter. I'm done with this and I'm sorry how it ended but it just had to be that way. I can't keep doing this to myself and to other people in my life. I needed to make a choice and I made one. Harry... I still love you, I just can't live like this. I'm graduating.. I'm gone. It was fun while it lasted." Oliver was fidgeting more now then to begin with. I couldn't believe the words he was saying, I couldn't believe what significance they held.

"Don't tell me you love me. Please. It's the last thing I need to hear. Just go have your little date with Katie. I'm done trying to measure up to your standards." And with that I just walked away. I held the cards, I had the power.

"Harry." But I just kept walking. "Harry!" I wasn't going to give in, he was the one who wanted this. He told me he hated me. "HARRY!" with his last attempt to grab my attention he grabbed my wrist and turned me around, causing me to stumble down a few steps, closer to him. From this step we were the same height, it was weird looking him right on in the eye instead of looking up. Those few inches made all the difference. He wasn't the stone hard strong Oliver I seemed to know, he was more vulnerable, a softness grew across his face. "Harry," he whispered "you know Katie will never replace you. No one ever could or will. Everywhere I go you'll be with me. Know that." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was sending my mind for a spin.

"So basically, what you're saying Oliver," I started with baited breath, I wasn't even sure if I could finish the sentence I wanted. "I'm not worth the struggle. I'm not worth the time, or the energy. You say you 'love' me. Well bullocks. Just let me go, it's over." I hold the cards,I have the power. He told me he hated me, even if I made him say it.

His face was strewn with shock, I knew he wouldn't expect me to be able to give him up. He's tried this before, the almost break-up, but we never really were anything to start off with so we can't break up, and I'm only realizing this now.

"Harry.." He mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear it, but It was just audible.

"Oliver, I'm don-" and next thing I knew our lips met, and I've never felt so alive. The butterflies were back and it felt so right inside. Nothing could take this moment away from me.

"Hmm... Quidditch plays, wasn't it Harry?" Hermione said standing at the bottom of the staircase, tapping her foot with the smug grin of her's plastered from wall to wall.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

HEY!  
So sorry about how long this took, this chapter has been done for a while now, but work and more work has been killing me! This chapter isn't my favorite, but I think it helps move things along. Some new feelings are let out in this one and you make your own choice as to how people feel, but there is obviously one way I intended it to be taken. Either way, thank you for following it this far, I'm actually really in awe by this. Thank you so much!  
ENJOY!

Oh, And I own nothing but the words they speak!  
*************************************************************************************************************

Oliver and I shot looks back and forth, It was something we'd both talked about happening, but never really thought it through. Usually embraces like this were more... enclosed. More kept for places where doors could be locked, silencing spells could be cast, the whole bit.

"What was that Potter?!" Oliver stepped down trying to make it seem like he had nothing to do with this. I stood, even more broken than before. This was like a punch right in the gut. Everything felt perfect for that split second, but I guess that's only how long you can expect perfect to last. I just stared, unable to believe the events folding out in-front of me. Not only caught by one of my best mates, but the boy who I fancy just backed away from me like I was wildfire.

"Oh really Wood? Because from here, it seemed more-so you were the one trying to snog Harry, not that he stopped you." I couldn't tell by her tone if she was mad, or just digesting what she saw. Even in the wizarding world two guys kissing wasn't normal. I was sure she was right pissed I never told her about any of this. Not that I had much reason to either.

The three of us were making an awkward triangle. I was staring at Hermione, Hermione was staring at Oliver and Oliver was staring at me. Switch. Now I was staring at Oliver, Oliver was staring at Hermione, and Hermione was staring at me.

"Look, Hermione, It really isn't what it seems." What could I say, it was pretty clear. Maybe we fell on each others mouth? He was choking and I had to give him CPR. He had a piece of apple stuck in his tooth, so I thought I'd kindly remove it? She saw too much to try and use any excuse.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Oliver asked. For the first time in a long time, I finally saw that vulnerable sweet Oliver come out that hadn't shown his head around here in a while.

"Well it doesn't matter, there is nothing going on here anymore, right? I mean all tides are cut off, and we both just move on our way. You graduate this year, so we wont have to do awkward looks through the corridors." I had word vomit, it just all came up so fast and uncontrollable, I didn't even realize till I looked at Hermione with her stern look directly at me. Although a small part of me forgot she was there, and wished she wasn't as well, she was, and she had only known about Oliver and I for a couple of minutes and already she was putting me in my place. I wanted Oliver to hurt like I was.

"You still don't get it, do you Harry?" Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer. What was there to get? We were done. He chose Katie, not me, Katie. And I understand I really do, shes really a great girl, I just don't have to like it. He was staring at me with puppy-dog eyes and I couldn't stand it.

"Harry," Oliver started, a little slow and almost unsure of his words, not at all practised like the other night. "I did it because I had to. Harry, I don't think it's fully hit you, but I'm gone. I'm out of here, into the world. I can't just come back to the locker rooms for a quick snog with you. It's just not how things should be. Harry, I love you more than you will ever know. You are one of the smartest, most full of life people I have ever met. You have more life experience in your foot than I do in my whole body." I was frozen. I didn't know what to say, or not to say. I just stood there, taking all this in. I was lost with how Oliver was feeling, hot then cold, off and on, it just sent my mind for a spin.

"Anything good doesn't come easy. I've learned that more than you know. If everything in life was easy we would grow tired of it, and leave it. Oliver, I like this. I like us. It's not easy, but its comfortable. I know you're leaving, and that's hard but it's not impossible." By this time both Oliver and I had kind of forgotten about Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, but she came back to life in our minds with the token "Awe" that she let out.

"Well I've got someone waiting on the field for me, so I'm going to get going." Oliver started down the stairs "I'll uh.. see you Harry." I think he was more confused now than when this all started. But now it was just me and Hermione in this long stare, she didn't even seem mad or upset I kept this from her, it just looked like the gears of her brain were working overtime trying to figure everything out with pieces of information.

"So... Are you going to tell me about all this?" Hermione asked as I started to walk down the stairs, once Oliver had left through the portrait hole. I walked down the rest of the stairs to get to the common room, picking a seat right next to the fire. It wasn't cold, but it felt comfortable feeling something, watching something burn. Break down, actually succeed in moving forward, unlike this thing with Oliver. It was the black-hole of my life, but I couldn't stop it being sucked in.

"It all started first year, it was just.. nothing." It was after the words came out of my mouth it fully hit me how much Oliver meant. I wanted to cry I was so lost in what was going on but I wouldn't let myself break over this. "It just happened after a match, I don't know what happened but a spark started in Oliver's eyes and we just built from there. It wasn't ever meant to get serious, it just was what it was. After time, and feelings grew we just... got used to each other, the summer between first and second year was the worst. Dobby stealing all my mail, I had no contact with Oliver and he thought I was over him, or realized something wasn't right. He was so... vulnerable, so open it was just so hard not to feel something more for him." I looked up at Hermione for once, and she was taking everything I said in and just digesting it all. "Hermione," I started, the words coming out like someone else was speaking them, like someone unlocked some part of me where I keep the words I want to scream "I've never felt as alive as I do with Oliver."

With this people started to walk in from the Great Hall, looking stuffed and plump from the meal they just had. Hermione was looking me right in the eye at this point. I've never seen the expression she had on her face, it was the most serious I have ever seen her. She quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"I only wish I knew this sooner Harry," I was confused with what she meant by this, but I just stayed quit. "There will always be a place for you in my heart, I want you to know this. Never forget it, you mean a lot to me Harry, no matter how far down the road we go, how far apart we are, I'm always here. If he ever hurts you, I know spells that will leave him wishing he never received acceptance to Hogwarts." For some reason a tear was sliding down her cheek. Was Hermione in love with me?! I was lost again, as soon as I felt like I found my anchor I realize I'm in a whirlpool. She stood up, leaned in to give a quick peck on my cheek and went to her room.

I sat in the common room until the fire started to give out, begging for another log. It was screaming for more, it wanted more wood. More Wood. More.

"Evening Harry." A somber Katie gave while walking towards her room. She just had a sunset pic-nic with the love of my life, and she took it all for granted. Oliver slugged in behind her, far behind. The situation wasn't looking to good. Well for them at least. I put another log into the fire.

Oliver stood right by me, not saying anything standing there, frozen. He was breathing but he seemed stuck in time. When he finally turned to look at me, he was a mess. Eyes red, puffy, looking lost and unsure.

"Harry, I couldn't do it anymore. I'm lying to myself... I'm lying to her... I'm just lying to everyone. Harry, I love you. You mean more to me than you know." He hadn't moved any closer, and my attempt to stand and hug him was shut down by his raised hand. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I want to. Harry this is so much harder, why did you have to come into my life." And with that he left me alone. The fire burning, begging for another log. More wood. More.


	5. Chapter 5: Payback

I'm sorry! It has taken me ages to update this! But I have a super long update! First of all i had written the next two chapters and then had my computer completely crap out on me, so I went into writing them out again and they never seemed to play out right to as I had first written them, this is about as happy with them as I will get. I hope you enjoy and sorry again for the huge gap!!

Oh and I own nothing except these words.

I woke up with a burning in the pit of my stomach. It had been ages since I last ate a solid meal, I just had lost any appetite I had. This thing with Oliver was slowly killing me, I was throwing myself into a fire and not expecting to be burned. It was time to move on and take things as they came. I wasn't even sure if I was ready for a relationship with him.

I was ready to move on with life, leave him on the outskirts. I got up and took a shower. I had an early transfiguration class, so I decided to skip grabbing anything to eat. While sitting in class, learning about how to alter chicken feathers into parchment, I couldn't help but think about Oliver in passing. As much as I wanted him, I knew it wouldn't work. We were too different.

After class my mood hadn't changed as much as it settled. I was in love with the unlovable. Oliver was this brick wall that seemed to not warm up to anything. That night I decided to sit in the common room, sipping at my tea. I heard a noise and assumed it would be Oliver so made as if I heard nothing. Just as I was about to give in and look behind me, I felt a hand on my back far too small to be Oliver's. It was Hermione, not the best person for the moment but better than the latter.

"Hello Harry," Hermione started. "Harry... is everything alright? You've seemed a little... downtrodden lately, even Ron started to notice. If this is about me finding out about... well you know, it's safe I won't tell a single-"

"It's not that." I cut in. I didn't care if she told anyone anyway, it was over so what proof would there be. "Oliver and I are done. It's just one of those things. It's over so we can all move on with our lives now." I knew I sounded bitter but I didn't much care.

"You don't seem to be moving on too well... and frankly neither does Oliver." Hermione said sympathetically. I knew this was all a rouse to make me feel better on myself. "I'm sure whatever fight you two had will be over with in no time." She said, putting on her silver-lining of a smile.

"That's just it Hermione. There was no fight, it's just over." I couldn't believe how much was coming out, minus the pun. "He just walked up to me and said that what we has just wasn't right, it shouldn't be and told me to stay away from him. Like this was all me. I just don't know where this puts me. I mean I'd never really fancied any other blokes except Oliver." I was starting to tear up and felt like a weak person. Hermione must have instrinctly known, since she started to rub my back. This little contact felt nice, I had felt so far from everything, but this little gesture brought me right back down.

"Harry... You can't be strong all the time. Sometimes you just need to let loose. Break down the walls and just let it all out." Hermione was turning out to be better at this than I had first thought. "You know I'm here for you, right? I'm not going to run away because of something as trivial as you liking another guy." I just sat with my head in my knees, not really crying anymore just, just trying to feel something else.

"Hermione, thank you. I know this is all... new." I didn't know what else to say. I was a mess, when usually I carried a strong face. I could stand up Voldemort, but love was a whole other game. Just as I looked up, all puffy eyed and hair strewn, no other than the man of the hour, Oliver, waltz into the room. He looked down on me, and for a second gave a look as if he wanted to come hug me and say everything was alright, but he didn't. He just stood there frozen in place. Eyes locked in mine.

"Do you want something Wood?" Hermione said in her utmost matter-of-fact tone. Although this broke our gaze I was happy about it. The last thing I needed was Oliver to feel bad for me. "Otherwise," Hermione continued "I don't think you're needed here. Right Harry?" She half-whispered the last part as if she were only talking to me. But I was unable to respond, I knew if I tried to form words only mush would come out. Instead I just looked ever in the eye again and nodded in agreement. I wanted him to feel what I was going through.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lake

Here is the next bit, enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------

****  
I had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the common room, Hermione had put a blanket over me, and the fire had long since died. It was early in the morning and I had a burst of energy, I needed to get out. I decided a nice walk along the lake-side would be my best bet. Nice and scenic. Good for letting me set through all this confusion of what I wanted, and what was going on.

As I walked to the lake the smell of fresh morning dew filled my lungs. It struck me that this was more settling than I had first imagined. I felt like I woke up in a new body, away from all the drama I was carrying.

I got to the lake and just started to slowly walk along it. There were a couple of people tossing rocks on the other side, two first year ravenclaws by the looks of their scarfs. It wasn't too cold that a scarf was completely necessary, but it could be worn with comfort. I decided to sit near an edge opposite of the ravenclaws. I was here for me and didn't need any third party noise. I started to pick a few stranded rocks up and toss them in the lake. It was soothing, feeling like accomplishing this remedial task meant more than it did.

In my head I was tracking back for the past few days. It slowly started to dawn on me that this was more of a mess than I had originally thought. It was like trying to finish a puzzle with the last piece missing. You just cant.

I could feel the day warming up as the sun reached its head further and further up the sky. I hadn't figured out anything more than this was a mess but I was content, just sitting there.

"Well, fancy meeting you here" It was a voice I knew all to well. "I thought I'd find you somewhere around here, I think we are long over-due for a nice talk." It was Oliver. Just as I was content with things I felt the weight back on again. "I know I'm the last person you want to see proba-"

"What are you playing at Oliver?" I was surprised at how calm I sounded, my voice was flat and expressionless, but blunt enough to cut the bullshit. "I'm tired of running in circles for you. This is going nowhere and if that's how it has to be than that's how it is."

"Harry..." Oliver was lost for words. He sat next to me staring at the ground. "I don't want to lose you. I'm scared that once I'm done school we wont have anything left." I took this all in. He had a point, but I knew it didn't have to be the end of us. "I tried to control the situation. Kill it before it killed me, but Harry this is killing me more."

Oliver was being the vulnerable guy I liked, this was how I wanted things to be always. Why couldn't we just live in this moment. Never leave this lake-side, just sit here through sun and rain. I was staring across the lake at the first-years just talking away, not that I could hear them. I really didn't have anything to say back. Just as I mustered up something to say, I felt a hand on the back of my head pulling me, and that's when he kissed me. In public. people across the lake. Far enough they couldn't tell who we were but close enough to notice two guys just kissed, the loud remarks reaching us on the our side.

I just sat there, eyes half closed still, open enough to see Oliver's classic smile. "Oliver, they just saw us." I was shocked, that was so out of character for him.

"Oh I know." He said giving me a peck on the cheek. "It's kind of exciting isn't it?" This wasn't the Oliver I knew, but it wasn't a bad change. "I think we've put enough of a show on for those two though, let's go somewhere else."


End file.
